48x2
"End" Written sketch * Written sketch Summary * Silence continues his explanation but Cho quickly runs away. Following, Wolf and Mizuki also leave, saying that they are not interested/that they won't fall for that one. Silence grins and says "I see...", disappearing. * Koji wonders what that was about, while Yutoku is amazed to meet him. Koji offers to buy him something, with Yutoku glad that he made a friend in the game. * As they talk, Yutoku is amazed at how many bonuses Koji has, and says that no wonder he's a player with over 90% of winning ratio. Koji notes that the other players gathered there were also very famous players that conquered different modalities, and that since he plays for fun, he was curious about what Silence was up to. However, he says that it could've been a prank or even an attempt to rob them, scaring Yutoku. In this conversation, Koji further explains about how the game works. * something, Koji ends up offering to give Yutoku some riding tips * Yutoku and Koji have a Riding Duel in a circuit. Yutoku is amazed at Koji's speed and tries to keep up, but almost gets involved in an accident because of that. Koji quickly OTKs him and also saves him, with Yutoku noticing he's way out of his league in both dueling and riding. * Chapter ends with the five getting a sudden message from Silence asking if they would like to make a bet with him in order to prove he was serious: he claims that in the event that will take place in one week, Yutoku will already defeat one of the admins, with the narration saying that that was the end of their normal lives. Featured Duel: Yutoku vs. Koji Koji makes the first corner and earns the right to go first. Turn 1: Koji * Activates "Foolish Burial", sending a monster to the Graveyard. * Activates "D.D. Burial", banishing a monster. Turn 2: Yutoku * (uses "One for One" and "Kinka-Byo" to quickly gather Synchro Materials and would make a Level 4 Synchro) * Koji activates the effect of "Sonicsoul Bullet Falcon", sending itself and his banished "Sonicsoul Thunder Cheetah" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Sonicsoul Echoing Free-Tailed Bat" from his Graveyard. ** The effect of "Cheetah" activates. * Koji activates the effect of "Bat", banishing itself, "Falcon" and "Cheetah" to Fusion Summon "Supersonic Machine Ack Attack". ** The effect of "Ack Attack" activates, skipping to Yutoku's Battle Phase and forcing his monsters to attack it before Yutoku is able to finish his move and Synchro Summon (Yutoku 4000 → 1700 → 0). Chapter V2 Yutoku vs cameo Cameo's turn * Normal Summons "Powered Tuner". Since he also controls "Water Spirit", "Powered Tuner" gains 500 ATK. * Activates "Limit Reverse", reviving his "Hayabusa Knight". * During his Battle Phase, "Banner of Courage" further increases the ATK of "Powered Tuner" (ATK 2100) and "Hayabusa Knight" (ATK 1200). * Attacks and destroys one of Yutoku's two face-down monsters, "The Unhappy Maiden", with the first attack of "Hayabusa Knight". ** The effect of "Maiden" ends the Battle Phase. is relieved, with the cameo believing that his other face-down monster is essential for his strategy Yutoku's turn * Normal Summons "Spy-C-Spy". "Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth" is revealed, so she gains 1000 ATK (ATK 2200). * Activates "Back-Up Rider", further increasing her ATK (ATK 3700). * Filp Summons "Assistant Goblin". ** Activates its effect, adding "Goblin Thief" to his hand. * Activates "Goblin Thief" (Cameo 2400 → 1900) (Yutoku 700 → 1200). cameo wonders why he did that, since it was completely indifferent for Yutouk's win; Yutoku, in the other hand, wanted to win as smoothly as possible, so he didn't wanna win with his LP in the red marker (below 1000) * Attacks and destroys "Hayabusa Knight" with "Spy" (Cameo 1900 → 0). Yutoku vs Koji At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell "Speed Universe" is activated for both players. Koji makes the first corner and earns the right to go first. Turn 1: Koji * Koji: 01 Speed Counter * Activates "D.D. Burial", banishing a monster from his Deck. Turn 2: Yutoku * Koji: 02 Speed Counters * Activates "One for One", discarding "Momen" to Special Summon "Cursed Fig" from his Deck in Defense Position. is glad that he opened with such an amazing hand, including even the "One for One" he just earned * Normal Summons "Guiding Light", Special Summoning "Momen" back. * Activates the effect of "Momen", switching "Light" to Defense Position. intends to bring out "Robin" and use the other cards in his hand to make an amazing set-up this early ** Koji activates the effect of "Sonicsoul Echoing Free-Tailed Bat" in his hand as Chain Link 2, banishing itself. Koji adds "Sonicsoul Bullet Falcon" to his hand. * Koji activates the effect of "Sonicsoul Bullet Falcon" in his hand, banishing itself and "Sonicsoul Thunder Cheetah" from his hand to add his banished "Sonicsoul Dashing Needletail" back to his hand, while letting Yutoku Special Summon another monster to trigger the effect of "Needletail". Yutoku Special Summons "Steel Scorpion 2" in Defense Position. ** The effect of "Needletail" is then triggered, while he also activates the effect of "Cheetah" as Chain Link 2; he uses his banished "Falcon", "Bat" and "Cheetah" as materials to Fusion Summon "Supersonic Machine Ack Attack" before Yutoku can perform his Link Summon, while switching all of Yutoku's monsters to Attack Position. * The effect of "Ack Attack" activates, forcing all four of Yutoku's monsters to attack it (Yutoku 8000 → 0).